


Where do we start? (An Ode to Shatt)

by califlower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Crying During Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Tickling, dicked down, good crying, lowkey, they get over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/califlower/pseuds/califlower
Summary: Shiro never thought he would have his best friend as a lover.Shiro never thought they would meet aliens out on Kerberos.Shiro never thought his eyes would ever catch a glimpse of Matt Holt again.All he can do is ask himself 'Where do we start?'





	Where do we start? (An Ode to Shatt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been awhile. I'm trying to keep better at updating, but I'm taking a shit ton of summer classes.
> 
> I'm lowkey thinking about starting a Ko-Fi, so if you would be willing to put some cash down for a fic you want, then it would be cool to comment on it, but I love doing this for free so no worries. Just would love to write stories for people who want them, and money is definitely a motivator.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They are greatly, greatly appreciated.

How had it even come to this?

What boundaries did Shiro cross to have Matt clawing at his chest trying to pry open the buttons of his fancy white dress shirt while it was still under the coat he had on. 

Everything felt so hot, and out of place and every breath along his neck felt like fire burning his skin, searing it and scarring it for later, marking him for what would be an eternity. This moment would be burned into his brain even if there weren’t any lasting scars.

But then again, maybe it was just that bright orange hair that was making him feel like he was being suffocated by fire, perhaps it was-

A hand slipping past the buttons and onto his stomach suddenly drew Shiro from any thought he had been trying to have. Not like he was even trying to think of a way to get out of this though. No, no Shiro was feeling everything without even an excuse.

Everything from how Shiro could feel the tops of his ears burning with blush, the pressure of his cock straining against his fly, or the little noises that Matt kept whimpering out while sliding himself up and down against Shiro's thigh. He couldn't even figure out where to put his hands, and they hovered awkwardly above the smaller hips moving against him.

The night had been simple, fun even. There had been a ball for the kids at the Garrison, dressed in suits for the boys and dresses for the girls, makeup and fancy aftershave and the buzz of excitement in the air as people at the training area let loose for an escape from the hubbub and stress that the Garrison could bring. Especially for one like Shiro who was ranking first in his class, he knew about stress, especially when trying to maintain the image that he was the Garrison’s golden boy.

And sure, someone had snuck in some flasks and Shiro had enjoyed a few sips of the spiked punch, and so had Matt, but he wasn't nearly buzzed enough to be losing any inhibitions that would make him want to fuck his best friend. 

Said best friend looked up, and Shiro’s heart almost stopped at sight. The turned-up face showed a blushing face so delectably sprinkled with freckles across the bridge of Matt's nose with those golden eyes that peered up at him from behind crooked glasses. Wait- no. This was Matt; no adjective was ever supposed to be delectable when used in the context of Matthew Holt. Shiro had to resist the urge to melt under those eyes that burned with unbridled passion, and the sight of swollen pink lips being bitten down between Matt’s teeth.

"Shiro? Are you- Is this still okay?" Softer hands touched his own that had been awkwardly hovering in the air bringing them together between the two of them, and Matt’s eyes lost that burning look for a moment, replaced with concern.

Was he okay with this? Had he ever been okay with this?

"N-No I'm okay I... I uh, I don't know how to do this." He admitted, looking away as he gulped down at the ball that worked up into his throat. Just looking at Matthew was enough to have his cock twitching, he was too damn cute looking with that crazy hair sticking up and those thin frames glasses tilted.

The red-head barked out a laugh and surged up to capture Shiro's lips into a kiss, hands moving to push down against his chest, sending Shiro back into the bed with a small huff.

Okay, so he was making out with his best friend. No big deal. So, his dick was pressing against his best friend's leg- his best friend's leg which was moving up and down so perfectly right against it, and now Shiro was the one making embarrassing noises.

So, what. Right? So, what? He was about to lose his virginity to his best friend. 

He was about to lose his virginity to Matt Holt.

A particular Holt boy he had grown up with, shared baths and secret hide outs with. A certain Holt boy who was not doing horrible things to his neck while suddenly deft fingers peeled away the layers that were separating Shiro’s hot and flushed skin from the cold air of the room. Before Shiro could stop himself an embarrassingly high-pitched groan left him, body twitching as he bared his neck for whatever Matt seemed to be doing with his tongue and his teeth against it. 

"God I've wanted to do this for so long..." Matt practically purred out suddenly sitting up against him and moving from sitting with tangled legs to straddling his waist and Shiro was lost again, floating in a sea as those words echoed in his brain

Gone was the nerd who could talk about life on alien planets and in came some kind of sex demon that had to be possessing his best friends body. Those same fingers seemed to do away with Shiro's shirt before he could say anything and it was gone in a blur before Shiro even realized that he was lifting his body up to help get it off. 

They were sitting chest to chest now, and Shiro panted faintly, his own hands shaking as he reached for Matt's shirt, trying to do the same. He found his hands shaking too much to accomplish anything though, and after a moment his head fell into the wiry shoulder before him, fingers carding through his black hair before he could even think. 

"Shiro, we don't have to do this if you don't want to-"

"I want to! I want to." Shiro said, finally sliding both arms around Matt's hips and squeezing him in tight. "I'm just nervous."

And he did, Shiro realized, he wanted this so bad he could feel this want to bend Matthew over and have his way with him, to instead draw louder and louder noises from those swollen and spit gleaming lips.

"Let me lead then. Just relax Takashi, sit back and enjoy the ride for once." Matt seemed to emphasize 'ride' by digging his hips down in such a way that Shiro saw stars in his dimly lit dorm room.

Shiro was being pushed back again, gentler this time as Matt moved to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside. Before he could even think his hands shot up to Matt’s exposed hips, shaking some still as they slid up along the path up towards his ribs, exploring the sinew waist and every dip and curve and freckle that decorated his sides.

Matt's eyes had slid shut, one hand moving to rest over Shiro’s following along the expanse of his chest with bright pink, and stiffened nipple before they came to rest against the curve of his jaw. 

“I trust y-you so… let’s just take it slow? Okay?” Matt’s eyes twinkled, and he nodded, such a sweet smile coming over his face at Shiro’s words while his head tilted into that broad and warm pal for a moment, goose bumps rising over the path Shiro had taken along his skin.

"Slow," Matt whispered back to him, and before Shiro could even rip his eyes away from the other's beautiful golden ones, the boy had blindly opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small tube of lube and a packaged condom. At finally seeing them, Shiro turned his gaze up questioningly only given the response of, "I have good connections, Shiro. Don't worry about it." He chuckled then, so warm, like a midday breeze out in the dessert after having been under the cool air conditioning all day. It was a feeling that woke the numbed senses.

Then Matt managed to sit up on his knees, grinning wickedly as he let loose his fly before seeming to think twice about it, instead of grabbing Shiro's hands to guide him in taking off the tented dress pants. "C'mon, I'll guide you through it. Don't be shy- it's not gonna bite you."

Shiro had blushed but now looked credulously at Matt, "Your dick better not bite me. That would be fucking weird." He whispered before leaning back to start easing the fly down, his breath coming in short and tingles re-emerging up and down his arms. The feeling of Matt's fingers over his own was comforting though, and he managed to work the pants down to Matt's knees before the other took over and delicately moved them off his feet and he tossed them aside carelessly. Next came Matt's hands shifting Shiro's own up to the hem of his boxers, helping to hook them through and work them down.

The pilot's eyes went wide when Matt's cock bounced out after catching on the waistband of his boxers before pointing straight up and hitting against his stomach. It was long but thin looking with a beautifully cut pink head like any good Jewish boy would have. Without any help from Matt, he managed to reach and slide his hands up and down along the bottom of it before wrapping his hands around it. 

"H-Hah...!" Matt whimpered out, his hands bracing against Shiro's shoulders while his eyes shut and his head tilted back. "Shit, Takashi your hands are so warm." His hips jerked up into the touched and gulped hard, letting Shiro follow the bob of his Adam's apple before he leaned forward to kiss it slowly.

After a few more seconds of this Matt finally grabbed his wrist, eyes open again and burning like molten gold, “Enough Kashi. You now.”

With that Shiro was leaning back with a hard flush to his cheeks, head turned away as he felt nimble fingers pulling his fly down. Before he even realized it, he was helping move his legs around for the little redhead to pull them off of his feet, and he even squeaked out loud as Matt kissed up and down onto the arch of his foot. The noise made to boy look up, a grin cracking across his face along with a wicked look moving across his face, “Ticklish? I really had thought you grew out of that.” He murmured up to the bigger male before dragging one finger slowly up along his foot, only drawing out a louder noise from Shiro.  
“M-Matt! No, do not Matt- I will kick you in this face!”

“Huh? I can’t really hear you over those girly ass noises Takashi. Try using your words.”

“God…! Matt, I will kick your ass s-stop! Stop!” Shiro’s cock had gotten embarrassingly hard, a small wet spot showing up on the front of the bulge in his boxers from the precum. And thank the heavens, the boy finally listened to him and dropped his feet, eyes locked onto the hard cock that he could practically see twitching.

His hand reached out tentatively and wrapped around the thick cock through the fabric, drawing a sharp moan from Shiro who melted back into his pillows, his fist gripping at the pillow beside his face. “Wow, you really- were you turned on by- “

“Don’t even bring it up right now, asshole. Just kiss me.” 

There was a sparkle in Matt’s eyes as if he was saving this ‘tickling’ information for later. For now, though he leaned in and kissed Shiro heavily, his fingers now slipping into the boxers and hurriedly pulling them down. At the cold air, Shiro’s cock twitched between them, and Matt stared down at it. 

Unlike his own cock, Shiro’s was thick and heavy, a darker red almost brown color on the head, and uncut. It was mouthwatering. Something like that needed to be saved for another day though, right now Matt felt so hot and staring at Shiro like this he knew he needed to have him inside. Otherwise, he would go crazy.

Matt blushed harder than before and shifted to sit up on his knees, covering his fingers with lube. He then leaned forward and buried his face into Shiro’s neck while he one fingers traced along his hole while his free hand stroked the opposite side of his neck.

Watching his best friend finger himself was magical, especially when he could hear every little breathy moan in his ear and feel the air whisper across the side of his neck. But it was also terrifying like another door that they could never back out of ever again. There would never be a way for things to go back to the way they had been if this didn’t work out, no matter what he would see Matt’s smiling face and then forever in the back of his mind feel this hot breath against his ear and the shaking voice moaning out his name.

In all honesty, he didn’t want things to go back to the way that they had been after this. 

He wanted to see Matt more and more, watch the boy break open more and more, develop relationships together they had never once discussed before this moment. 

He wanted to love Matthew Holt.

Maybe he did already love him.

That thought made Shiro’s heart beat so strong in his chest, and suddenly the weight of the other pressing into his chest felt so much like a puzzle piece. Perhaps he also had felt like this and Shiro had been blind to what were his true feelings.

He was brought to the present, though when Matt’s hazy and blushing face finally looked up. “H-Hah…. I-I’m ready. A-Are you good?” 

There was a moment before Shiro nodded, his fingertips moving along his hip before they pressed into the slicked hole, making Matt’s body bow out and a sob to be dragged out from him. “Nng!..” A bit of drool dribbled out from the corner of the boy’s mouth as he curled his hands into hard fists against Shiro’s chest, his hips seeming to move on their own accord. “Oh god…. S-Shiro, please. I-I really can’t; I can’t-“

Delicate kissed followed up along his neck as he cried out at the feeling of Shiro’s thick fingers working in and out of him, one and then two, making obscene squelching noises. Then, Matt moved to take his wrist finally and forced the fingers out; his eyes narrowed hard. “Rude, I almost came. A-And I-I totally would have left you to fend for yourself after that.”

Shiro tried to hide his grin, but it was too late for that. The corners of his lips were already pulled up high, his head tilting just slightly so that his bangs fell into his eyes, “Aw, c’mon Mattie.”

“Ah! No, shut your yap ‘Kashi.” There was a bite to his words, but after a quick look, it was revealed that Matt was smiling back at Shiro, shaking his head and clicking his tongue just slightly. “Just sit there like a good boy now.”

Sitting up onto his knees now, Matt slowly let his fingers rip open the condom from earlier before blindly reaching down and stroking it over along Shiro’s cock, drawing out a choked gasp and large hands gripping uselessly at the sheets. “See, was that so hard? I told you that I’m gonna take control here, that you need just to sit back and relax.”

Shiro gulped down hard, and any cockiness that had risen from his was squashed down like a bug to a heavy boot. “Y-Yes sir.” He whispered out, watching as golden eyes twinkled with those words.

“See what a good bo-oy-!” Matt’s head bowed back as he spoke, already lowering himself down over Shiro’s cock. It hurt, it hurt so bad, but fuck the pain felt so good. Feeling this stretch of his own body reaching a certain limit, and then suddenly Matt felt his ass press down into Shiro’s legs as he finally bottomed out against his best friend. “H-Holy shit,” He whimpered, body shaking as he attempted to adjust to such an intimate feeling.

Shiro, on the other hand, was in such immense pleasure. His mind was now in a haze, breath shaking, and voice barely even making a noise past his parted lips. Then Matt stood on his toes and dropped himself back down making Shiro keen loudly, a hand instantly coming up to cover that pleading mouth.

“Y-You g-gotta be quiet Shiro… C-Can’t have the golden Garrison boy getting in trouble.” Matt whispered now before he moved his hand away and started to kiss Shiro instead, bouncing harder now, digging his fingernails into his shoulders, hoping to mark him with long red scratches across his skin.

Let any of the boys in the showers question what little lady Shiro had gotten down with, go ahead, Matt, and he would know the truth.

The sound of skin slapping together from under muffled moans was rather intoxicating, not to mention how much pleasure Matt was getting from literally having his guts churned up. It was as if Shiro was pushing his organs out of the way and making the perfect shape inside of Matt to abuse over and over and over again. With the man making this much of an imprint within his body then this better now be the last time they ever do something like this.

Teeth scraped against teeth as Matt continued the kiss along with his bouncing, his thighs burning with the sweet pain of overwork on his undertoned body, and when Shiro finally pulled from the kiss to pant heavily, he stilled and just started mindlessly rocking against the larger man. 

Shiro stared down at him a moment as the smaller wiggled back and forth with his heaving chest and bright pink, kiss-swollen lips. Looking at his friend like this made his mind swim and his dick pulse dangerously with the threat of cumming. Matt’s hair was sticking to his cheeks in some places, glasses almost fogging up, and his whole chest turning a bright red from under his freckles. It was breathtaking.

It only took a moment of conversing in his mind for Shiro to take Matt’s hips and bend him back onto the mattress, nestled up perfectly between his hips with his cock still firmly pressed into Matt. Now he could see his friend all spread out, see the drool sticking to part of his chin and even the tears starting to gather near the corners of his eyes.

More importantly, he could see the bulge down against Matt’s stomach- a bulge where his own cock laid. It made his head swim, and his eyes go wide while Matt’s fingers brushed across the bulge, tracing it slowly before Shiro gave an experimental thrust and watched as the red head let out an open sob, his tears finally escaping down his cheeks as the man took control of him. 

“Look at you-“ Shiro panted out, his hips starting to work in an even rhythm now, his hands holding the back of his knees and pushing his legs up towards his chest, “You’re a m-mess.”

Matt couldn’t even retort as he gripped one hand on the back of Shiro’s neck, head bobbing with his whole body as it was moving along with each thrust. He could feel precum landing hot on his stomach and pool into his navel while Shiro rubbed his washboard abs against his dick before it cooled with the temperature of the room. 

“Ta… Takashi I-I’m goonnna…” He couldn’t even finish his words; his mind too scrambled while Shiro continued to pound into him. A warm and roughed hand wrapped around his cock and that was it. It twitched hard within Shiro’s palm before he came so hard that a shot of it landed down against the front of his glasses, before sputtering off until he dribbled out lazily. 

The sight was enough for Shiro to growl out low and fuck into Matt’s limp body a few more moments before spilling into the condom. His body twitched with each spasm, soft grunts escaping him while Matt started to slowly work his fingers down through his hair, and it was almost soothing as a way was Shiro began to bend down and rest his forehead down into his neck. 

Matt sat there a moment, watching his pale fingers stroking through the pitch-black locks of hair, choosing not to mention that it was the slightest bit difficult for him to breathe like this. His eyes felt heavy though, and his body was starting to relax into the mold of Shiro over himself before the man purred softly and sat up with his arms. “You okay?” He whispered out, reaching to gently take off Matt’s glasses for him.

“Mmm… I’m much better than okay.” He said finally, voice small and sluggish, eyes drooping shut before they suddenly snapped open when Shiro pulled out of him. The other pulled off the condom, tied it up, and carefully tossed it into the trash. 

“We need to shower.” Shiro murmured while gingerly cupping Matt’s cheek, stroking his thumb along his still wet cheek. 

“Mm.. Mm yeah…” 

“Matt, I’m serious. You stink.”

“Yeah… Yeah, Kashi. Shut the fuck up…”

Shiro sighed heavily and stared at Matt for a moment, watching golden eyes flutter shut as the boy seemed to fall right asleep. His hand slipped off the cheek, and he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed a moment, chin resting on his hands. 

Beside him, Matt slept soundly, and he couldn’t help the gentle smile that came across his face, finally reaching back to card his fingers through the gravity-defying hair. 

“Good night, Matt.” He bent over and pressed a delicate kiss against his forehead, only drawing out an incomprehensible mumble before he settled down beside Matt, pulling a blanket up around them.

The other turned around in his sleep, and Shiro finally drifted off with his nose pressed into hair that made him dream of fire.


End file.
